1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for use with an archery bow to aid in the aiming of the bow at a target.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various mechanisms have been developed for use to aid in the aiming of an archery bow at a target. See, for example, Jordan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,300; Spencer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,127; LeFebvre, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,726; Keller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,096; Mann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,071; Koren, U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,613; and Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,414. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Archery bows are commonly used in the hunting of deer and other game animals. A normal practice in the hunting of such game animals with an archery bow is to wait in an elevated position (e.g., a "tree stand" that may be approximately 8-16 feet above the ground or the like) for the animal to pass by. A major problem associated with such procedures is that of judging the distance from the bow to the target when looking down on the target from the elevated position.